Black Swan
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: Exorcists. Soldiers of God. This is the story of two in particular. R/R
1. Kapitel Eins: Opening

I LIKE first person. GET OVER IT. :(

I don't own -Man or any other series that will inevitably and inexplicably appear throughout this fic. d(3)b

_.+Kailey+._

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt as if I was waking up from a drunken stupor. Or a being asleep when your sick. Or being in a coma. Something like that. A voice echoed around me in the darkness.

_Exorcists. Soldiers of God. You are destined to become one quite soon... Lest the people of Noah appear. Good luck, I shall see you soon... Kailey Rose..._

I suppose I was going to fall asleep again, like in an anime, but I could hear other, pleasant talk, between the voice and a man.

"_Did you send it?"_ He asked pleasantly. _"Yes."_ the voice replied._ "Good, good. They're in the school, I presume?" "Yes, they are. Shouldn't you be moving onto more pressing matters?" _The man chuckled. _"What other matters could there be-" "CHEIF KOMUI, GO CLEAN YOUR DESK. I'M TIRED OF WADING IN ALL YOUR..." _The nagging continued as I smiled, and closed my eyes.

The last thing I remember thinking before falling in to that warm sleep was...

_I wonder if I'll get a Chara of my own? _

Morning came. And so did Katrina. "Hey bum-sister wake up." She stood at the foot of my bed, with Tink, my cat, in her arms. "nnnn,mumph, Katrina, what have I told you about holding Tink..." I rolled over. I liked school, but mornings like this should not have been wasted. "I'll drop the cat. And sit on you." "I'M UP." I sat up abruptly. I hated when she did that, cause it usually meant she wanted to go to the mall, and I would be sore throughout her gleeful trip. I love her though, she is my sister after all. That doesn't rule out how pissed I get at her being annoying 95% of the time. I scratched my head recalling my dream. _Huh..._I thought _just like something out of a bad fanfic. _I grinned, unwittingly quoting from YGOTAS, and hopped out of bed. I glanced around for the sign of an egg, but no luck. _What are you doing, Kailey?_ I began to prepare for my day.

I live a relatively normal happy life of a 14 year old, I've got good grades, great friends and a loving family. My sister Kat, my brother Nick, and I all live with our aunt and uncle here in London. Our parents died when I was 3 from a car crash, so I didn't really remember them. It made me sad sometimes, but I got over it when Auntie reassured me.

At School, There aren't too many problems, and lots of neat classes. I attend Millennium Academy, just a short walk from Trafalgar Square in downtown London. My favorite class is 3rd period Graphics with my good friend Katy. I slide into class into the seat next to her. "Hey! How was your long weekend, Kailey? Spend any time on the Thames like you said on Friday?" She asked. I grinned and proceeded to tell her a story about a fish hopping up on deck and slapping the captain in the face before jumping off when the bell rang.

Our teacher came in. "Alright, alright, settle down guys. Before we get started today, we're changing seats due to the row in the back." The rest of the class groaned and glared at the row, which consisted of all boys. I could see them hi fiving each other. "I don't think it's fair." Katy muttered as we all gathered along the side of the wall. "I never liked the idea of punishing all for the actions of one, it just isn't right." The teacher began calling out names, and Katy was placed in front of me. Next to me however was a different story. "Kailey you're there, Allen you're next to her..." I was a bit surprised.

Allen Walker was declared by the majority of the school to be "The most adored thing alive". He was a popular sophmore that liked to keep to himself and a few friends, but was an avid performer, and through rumors, was a master poker player, and had even beaten expert professionals. Or so they say. It's because of this particular rumor that lots of people think he's a loner and very brooding. Because of his many acting roles, he takes on handsome, devious, and adorable roles that have the females (the rabid ones at least) foaming at the mouth. I'd always thought that he was just a quiet guy, who liked to read and act, and was naturally shy off stage, but can be very outgoing when he wants. This was one of his outgoing days.

"Hi! I'm Allen. I think we'll be working together at some point so I thought I'd introduce myself before hand." I smiled. "I'm Kailey, as you can see I like to draw," gesturing to a small doodle of Katy and I in our school uniforms. "That's really good! This is you and Katy right?" I nodded, and Katy looked back at us. "What about me?" she asked, her eyes gazing at is with slight worry. "Nothing, Allen was remarking on how pretty you and I were in this sketch I drew of us." He smiled. "Just as pretty in real life as you are in a painting!" Katy's face promptly turned a shade of pink as she stammered, "T-thank you." and turning back to her work. She was new to London and the school, so she hadn't been hit with one of Allen's charming roles or demeanor. I giggled at her, and Allen asked me about books. "Well, I don't read many real books, a lot of manga, but I do like the Percy Jackson Series!" I said sheepishly. He replied that he did too, and recommended a similar book to me. We talked about it for a long time, till the bell rang and Katy and I were off to our next class, me with a new book to read, and Katy with a bright pink face.

Little did I know that this token of friendship would escalate into an initiation I would ponder for the rest of my life.

.+.+.+.+.+.

A/N: Enjoyyyy. For a bunch of my friends. :3


	2. Kapitel Zwei: Revelation

_.+Kailey+._

A few months passed from that day. Allen and I got closer in our friendship and we hung out a lot. Katy tagged along often as well, especially in November, when she was feeling the most emotionally drained. It seemed that a lot of our guy classmates liked to give her a hard time because of her sensitive personality. It was hard for her, especially that month, to stay happy and hopeful. Allen and I were always more than happy to let her or anyone tag along in our rainy Saturday outings. She needed the hope and those around her were happy to provide. It was on one of those rainy weekends that it happened.

The date will always stick; November 25th. I shrugged on jeans and a cutoff sweatshirt when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Kailey!" Katy's cheerful voice resounded on the other line. "Hey, what do you want to do today? Allen suggested we go to a movie and said that you could pick this time." "Actually, I was calling to cancel for today." I was somewhat shocked. Katy always wanted to pick a movie, and they were usually very good ones. "My Grandparents are visiting today, and we're having a belated Thanksgiving." I groggily remembered something about pilgrims and Indians having a feast to commemorate and give thanks to each other for a successful year in planting. " I just called Allen, you're welcome to dinner too! My grandparents want to meet some of the people who have made my time here all the more easier. I grinned. "We'll be there!" I hung up, and just before I headed downstairs to alert my own family, I noticed something. On my desk was a box wrapped in brown paper with "keep warm" scrawled across the top. I opened the package. It was a small wooden cigar box, and inside on a small velvet cushion was a peculiar thing. It was an Egg. It was lavender and turquoise with a pretty lace pattern around the middle. I quickly fashioned a nest for it out of Kleenex and an old foamy phone case. I latched it carefully on the inside of my bag and headed out.

At four o' clock, we arrived at Katy's Townhouse flat and were greeted and introduced to Katy's family. Then came the feast; Turkey, stuffing, Cranberry Sauce, Cranberry Jelly (a family tradition as we were told), green bean casserole, potatoes, you name, we had it there. We bade Katy very happy goodbyes to her and her Grandparents, and left with full, and very happy tummies. Allen even ate so much, he was actually full for once. As we walked back we commented on the experience, why didn't the UK have such a great holiday? And how happy and glowing Katy looked, when Allen suddenly tensed.

"Allen, hey what's wrong? Maybe you ate **too** much, if that's even possible..." I continued to babble when his left eye suddenly changed. The eye turned black and a red iris appeared, wit a high pitched noise that sounded like a laser beam powering up. I had barely a moment to ask about it when he yelled "GET DOWN!" and tackled me. The was an explosion in the garden wall next to us, and debris fell around us. I felt very worried for my egg, so I checked quickly. It was pristine. I clutched in terror as the smoke cleared and I saw what had blasted the wall. It reminded me of an oyster, clam, or mussel, with a lot of contusions to the shell made my the growing muscle inside. Only instead of the points being closed off and actually muscle, they were gun barrels. It had this forlorn face, with black tears streaming down its cheeks. A black pentacle was on its forehead and I knew that this was really bad. "Allen...," I asked nervously "What is that thing?" He glanced at me before returning to the crude monster. "Akuma are the deformed souls of the deceased who died tragically. Their loved ones are visited by a man calling himself the Millennium Earl offering to bring their dead back as an akuma. Usually this results in the Earl ordering the imminent destruction of the loved one. The Akuma uses their corpse as a disguise to get powerful. It's a bad thing." He looked at his left hand, which I had remembered looking sort of odd. "innocence activate." His whole arm was this giant claw thing, and he sliced it in two. He called back, "Destroying the akuma frees the soul trapped inside. You use an anti-akuma weapon to do this." "Wait a second..." It clicked "You're an exorcist! You work for the Black Order!' He nodded. Just then a horde of these akuma appeared. The were overwhelming Allen and some were trying to attack me. I fell to my knees and prayed, the egg in my hands. _Please God! Let me help Allen! He's in trouble! And I need to understand this egg_

A voice, my own probably, said the same thing Allen did in my head.

_Innocence Activate!_

When I opened my eyes again, In front of me stood this huge lavender fox with turquoise eyes. It bowed it's head. I knew what to do. I clambered on and charged the akuma, destroying them as they came along. Finally, the barrage ended.

"Good...whatever you are." I said scratching the fox behind its ears. I dismounted and it turned into an egg keychain. "Allen, what are you?" I asked him. "I'm an exorcist. Like you. That egg holds your Anti-Akuma weapon. You are an accomodator. And it looks like my mission is done." He laughed lightly. "Will you leave school, now that your work is done?" I asked him again. I didn't want him to go. He and I were good friends now, and I didn't want that to change. "Nope, I'm staying. Millennium Academy is really a front to find accomadators and new exorcists with Innocence. That spiel you'll receive later." "What does your eye do? Can it tell who or what an akuma is?" He laughed again. "Sort of, it's pretty scary. I see the trapped souls of an akuma's original form. It's pretty sad, but I've gotten used to it." We were walking again. "My partner and I are supposed to find one other. How much fun would it be if it was Katy?" We laughed and finished our walk, with Allen detailing my future as an Exorcist.

.+.+.+.+.

A/N: For the person who asked for more!


End file.
